A radio, such as a portable two-way radio, enables communications by sending and receiving information through transmit/receive antenna(s). The radio typically includes a noise cancellation processor to improve the quality of audio transmitted from the radio. One type of noise cancellation processor is a statically enabled or disabled digital signal processor which executes a Dual Input Noise Cancellation (DINC) algorithm and which is configured to suppress transmission of background noise in an associated audio stream. In particular, the noise cancellation processor is optimized to remove ambient noises such as wind or constant background audio activity like crowd noise, automobile noise or other low frequency sounds that are repetitive in nature. Therefore, when enabled, the DINC processor enhances a desired signal, such as a user's voice, by suppressing background noise in the associated audio stream.
While spoken information is transmitted more clearly when the noise cancellation processor is enabled, unspoken information normally conveyed in background noise is suppressed and is not readily communicated. The suppressed information may sometimes be valuable, or in some cases critical, information. For example, in a public radio dispatch system, remote personnel use radios to communicate with dispatchers at a centralized dispatch center. A dispatcher typically uses background information transmitted from the radios to assess environmental conditions at remote locations. As noted above, the enabled noise cancellation processor eliminates or greatly reduces the transmission of background information to the dispatcher. In one example, the enabled noise cancellation processor may eliminate traffic noise that may indicate to the dispatcher that the remote personnel are near a busy road. In another example, the enabled noise cancellation processor may eliminate sounds associated with a physical or verbal alteration, and therefore, information transmitted from the radio may fail to indicate a potentially volatile situation. This causes dispatchers to rely primarily on the spoken information provided by radio users in assessing the environmental conditions at remote locations.
In some situations, the remote personnel may not have sufficient time to convey the severity of a situation to the dispatcher. The remote personnel also may not have sufficient time to disable, or may not be able to disable, the statically enabled noise cancellation processor. As such, there is a need to enhance non-verbal communications from users of radios, without eliminating the benefits provided by the noise cancellation processor.
Accordingly, there is a need to remotely and dynamically control and configure the noise cancellation processor in the radio while the radio is being used in communication.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.